The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines draw air into an intake manifold through an induction system that may be regulated by a throttle. The air in the intake manifold is distributed to a plurality of cylinders and combined with fuel from a plurality of fuel injectors, respectively, to create an air/fuel (A/F) mixture. Pistons within the cylinders compress and the A/F mixture is combusted to drive the pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. The fuel may be a liquid fuel (gasoline, diesel, ethanol, etc.) or a gaseous fuel (natural gas, hydrogen, etc.). Engines may be configured to operate using different fuels or different blend fuels. For example, bi-fuel engines may operate using two different fuels.